Samadhi
by Zelha
Summary: As the New Year is around the corner, our favorite kunoichi wonders what to do with a suddenly elusive lover of hers. And, of course, she has all the answers she needs ... in some well known books. KakaSaku, of course!


**Summary:** As the New Year is around the corner, our favorite kunoichi wonders what to do with a suddenly elusive lover of hers. And, of course, she has all the answers she needs ... in some well known books. Written for the KakaSaku Comm and FC.

**Disclaimer**** and warning:** Not mine, dammit. I only own an Epica t-shirt. Also, **smut**, plus one or two manga spoilers.

**Regarding the title:** Samadhi (Sanskrit: समाधि) is a Hindu and Buddhist technical term that usually denotes higher levels of concentrated meditation, or dhyana, in Yogic schools.

In Hinduism, it is the eighth and final limb of the Yoga Sutra of Patanjali. It has been described as a non-dualistic state of consciousness in which the consciousness of the experiencing subject becomes one with the experienced object, and in which the mind becomes still (one-pointed or concentrated) though the person remains conscious.

-

**Samadhi**

-

The Tower was deserted and dark.

Being so late into the night – and in such a special night for all the habitants of the Leaf Hidden Village – there wasn't a soul that witnessed a swift shadow padding soundlessly through hallways, chakra masked, making its way towards the only place with light in the entire Tower.

The cloaked shadow pulled the hood a little more over the person's head. Full, red lips arranged themselves in a little, mischievous smile.

Truly, this night was going to be even more special. If, of course, the person that was the target got along with the scheme.

For a very sexually frustrated Sakura, this meant using whatever means necessary in order to get the much needed release she was certain she was going to get from her lover.

It had been a little more than two weeks on an emergency mission to the Fire Temple. She had been specifically asked to contain a bout of a weird influenza among the monks, presumably planted by a rival country. It had happened before.

There were two weeks in which Sakura, along with a team of medics – Ino had scowled something fierce when the Hokage pointed out that Forehead was to be team leader – had isolated all the monks afflicted with the flu, examining the stages of the disease in order to control it and develop a vaccine in record time. Ino had to concede defeat when Sakura emerged from the makeshift laboratory, tired and haggard-looking but wearing a satisfied expression while carrying a metallic tray of syringes in her hands.

The flu wasn't a biological weapon though, just a different type of influenza, brought from a monk that went to Kumogakure to bury his mother. Emergency diffused and relieved for a good job done, Sakura's team returned home – but not before having their Christmas celebrations, seeing as they were too late to join Konoha's festivities.

But now, Sakura thought as she approached the wooden door that separated her from her lover, she was home, cold, hungry ... especially hungry.

She had been in a relationship with him ever since he was basically dragged by his ear to take the Hokage mantle. However, his lackadaisical ways remained the same, but with a fine difference: Hatake Kakashi was the Hokage, if only for a few years until Naruto stepped up to the position, much to his veiled annoyance.

And she knew that, nowadays, Kakashi was ready to run to the hills and leave the office unchecked.

It went without saying that Sakura, thanks to a night in which she tried to support him when they learned of a team that was killed on a mission – a mission _he_ sent them on – became the closest one to the silver-haired Hokage, emotionally speaking.

Sakura still kept the pieces of the smashed vase he had broken as she had listened to his rant.

From being his confidante to his lover wasn't much of a leap, especially when he finally gathered his courage to confess his feelings, which were very similar to hers. They still kept it secret, however, mainly because of the village's gossip grapevine (even if Ino was one of the main vines, she wisely kept the secret under threat of bodily harm from all her girl friends, that wanted Sakura to be happy with whoever she wanted), and the council. It was a known secret though; Naruto had been seen smirking during meetings when Sakura glared at some inane comment the Copy-Ninja-turned-Hokage had the misfortune to say.

All in all, their friends knew. And if they didn't give a damn, well, _they_ weren't going to give a damn either.

"Are you going to come in or what?"

His gruff voice broke her out of her little reverie, making her smile. He had sensed a presence, but not _her_ presence.

Opening the door, she was faced with a clearly unhappy Kakashi, his hat lying on the floor as if he had dropped it on purpose, no hitai-ate covering his Sharingan and his nose buried in a scroll report. His Icha Icha books had been lovingly kept by Sakura at her home, seeing as his assistants (Iruka and Yamato) had been loud and clear in their protests about how the Hokage needed to give the example by not carrying around such pieces of filthy literature.

"Report," came the brisk, no-nonsense command from her leader and lover. Sakura smiled once more as she closed the door and pulled off the hood of her cloak.

"Team Sakura is back, Hokage-sama," she announced, making him look up sharply from the scroll. "Mission accomplished. The influenza wasn't a bio-weapon though, just a species from Cloud. The virus was isolated, the monks were treated, and everyone is happy."

Kakashi leaned back in his seat and sighed, sending a little, tired smile to his lover.

"Okaeri, Sakura," he greeted her, his voice changing to that intimate murmur he only used with her, aware that she had come to see him alone. "You didn't get contaminated by that flu?"

"Tadaima, Hokage-sama," she teased him, regaling his tired eyes with her brilliant smile. "Nah, it was just a common flu, just a bit harder to beat. Everyone is happy, like I told you."

"Not everyone," he pointed out softly. "I was ... nervous."

"I told you I was coming back," she reproached in a low tone as she walked to his desk. "Moreover, why are you here? I thought you were going to be out drinking with Aoba and Genma, now that the Drill Sergeants aren't here to spoil your fun."

"The Drill Sergeants _are_ out drinking with the rest of the group," Kakashi informed her flatly. "But not before threatening bodily harm if I didn't finish up this paperwork. Apparently, there are some Daimyo that need an answer from Konoha before the target they request dies from old age."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed heartily. "Don't act as if you don't like pissing those Daimyo off," she mock-admonished, waggling a gloved finger at him. "Hokage-sama, you need to be more serious! What would the Drill Sergeants say?"

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and hung his head. "I hate paperwork."

This was the opening Sakura needed. They were entirely alone in the tower; such a momentous occasion happened just once a year: the New Year's Eve, while everybody else was drinking and waiting for the fireworks...

"I know you do," she drawled in a low tone, her hands going to the clasp that held her cloak closed, pulling it open and letting the heavy outerwear fall to the floor.

The stunned, heavy silence that followed told her that the little surprise she had for her loved one worked marvelously.

-X-

She had gone to her apartment as soon as she had returned to the village with her team, Ino tottering behind her as Sakura marched on. The conversation they had had during their mission had turned, as usual, to guys and sex. But this time, Sakura didn't blush or stutter like othertimes she was confronted with this particular topic of conversation.

Ino lobbed on with a wicked smile, but couldn't get anything from Sakura. Therefore, Ino decided to share her most outrageous accomplishments.

Genjutsu, bunshin, sparring sex... Ino had experienced them all. Sakura only smiled, but it had opened the door of her curiosity. She had been a good sport with whatever Kakashi wanted to try, but now ... she wanted to be the one suggesting something kinky.

And to be honest, those stupid books were extremely fun to reenact.

Grabbing a quick shower and performing her ablutions quickly, she had found Ino flipping through the orange-jacketed books, making notes on a blank scroll.

"Good God, Forehead, this is a gold mine!" she said as she noticed her friend padding around in a bathrobe. "Why didn't we read these before? Hmm... The food chapter is interesting..."

"I told you they were kinky. Jiraiya-sama was a truly gifted writer."

"Kami bless his soul," Ino answered as she made another note. "Hah! I can't wait to try this! Do you mind if I borrow one of your med coats?"

"What, want to play doctor with your boy-toy?" Sakura laughed as she rearranged all the books that Ino had pulled out for perusal. "I think I can give you one of my old coats. And no, I don't want it back."

"I wasn't planning on returning it anyway," the blonde smirked and winked. "Now what are you going to do? Jumping the Hokage's bones sounds kinky enough for me. Sex on the desk, maybe?"

"Been there, done that," Sakura said absently, selecting one of the green-jacketed covers as her friend snickered. The Icha Icha books were more extensive than most people knew. Paradise covered a series that lasted for twelve tomes, Violence was about seven books long and Tactics – her personal favorite – was ten books in total.

Book three, six and nine of Tactics had a few little tricks that she had been wanting to try on her darling man. And, of course, being the thorough studious person she was, she had them all marked with little pieces of paper.

A few minutes later, after a quick rereading, she was all set to go.

"Don't forget to give him the mission report before you fuck his brains out!" Ino remarked as she waved goodbye. Sakura laughed and, with a quick hand-seal sequence, vanished into the night.

All hail perfect chakra control, she thought with a muted giggle as she appeared on the Tower's stairs, her cloak covering the little number she had on.

-X-

Said little number appeared as a pair of tiny, indecent dark red panties that hugged her hips by only a thread, a little bra of the same color that failed to cover the hard buttons her nipples were, and a delicate silver chain around her waist, adorned with a tiny padlock.

"So? Do you like it?"

Sakura's red lips spread in an inviting smile as she raised her arms and twirled, giving Kakashi a full view of her apparel – or lack thereof. But as soon as she finished, the chair behind his desk was empty.

Green eyes widened as she felt a warm, hard body pressing into her from behind.

"Good God, Sakura..." he breathed, a deep rumble in his chest vibrating through her back. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

"Not really," she answered cheekily, pushing her hips back, rubbing her practically naked cheeks on his crotch, which was already starting to stand in attention. "But I have to admit I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed _you_," he said, toying with the silver lock with one hand, the other wrapping around her side. "Damn... you look good enough to eat."

"Dinner is ready, then," she breathed, as she pulled his mask down and their mouths clashed in a heated kiss. His tongue sneaked out to play with hers as his hands started to roam over her luscious body. But something made him break off the kiss with a muffled sound of surprise.

"Wha...?" he managed to ask before he slipped his fingertips over her left hip and her right breast. It felt way too smooth, no fabric could be felt-- "You... a henge?"

"Surprise," she shivered as the palm on her breast squeezed her instinctively.

"Brilliant," he whispered in awe as his hands covered both her breasts. "This... This is... _Tactics_... You finally caved in and read them, didn't you?"

"You know my curiosity, Hokage-sama," she explained between teeth as she turned in his arms and pulled at his robes impatiently. "And you know what I want, _now_. You have ten seconds to get rid of those stupid robes or I'll rip them off of you."

"Yare yare, Sakura-chan, so scary," he mocked, already complying with her demand. "You better be careful with the robes, they're the only ones I have left."

"I'll commission new ones for you," she retorted with a laugh as she pulled his standard-jounin long-sleeved shirt off. "And new pants and whatever else you need."

"Hey, I'm the Hokage, I should be the one buying pretty things for you," he teased her as he pushed her onto the desk. "That way you could dress up for real instead of using a henge... but I have to admit that the idea is simply genius."

"I learned from the best," she started to laugh but his tongue being dragged down her collarbone to her chest made her let out a moan. "Mmm..."

"I knew you were my best student," he snarked before his lips closed on a hard nipple, making her back arch against him in breathless response. "The best, the best..."

"Yeah, Jiraiya-sama was the best writer in the five great shinobi countries," she joked as her fingers threaded on his unruly hair, keeping his head in place. "Such witticism and bright descriptions, battle scenes and..."

Her teasing ended with a squeal when his hands spread her thighs and a pair of fingers teased her before plunging within her saturated core.

"Cheeky little thing, you're so wet," he reprimanded with a low growl. "Didn't someone teach you to respect the sanctity of foreplay?"

"No," she answered promptly, bucking her hips to make his fingers slip deeper inside. "Perhaps you can teach me, _Sensei_."

"For the love of--" Kakashi groaned when the once dreaded, now used as leverage title was uttered by her lips. "I'm about this close to losing control and bending you over the desk to fuck you like an animal in heat," he practically snarled as he nibbled her nipples in feverish succession. "Do you want that?"

"Don't threaten me and do it already!" she protested. However, she was made to gasp in surprise the moment he flipped the desk over at her words. A myriad of papers went flying around them as her chest was pressed onto the hard wood, leaving her ass presented to him in a delectable position.

"Don't release the henge," he warned before pushing his pants down and guiding himself to her nether lips. "Otherwise you'll be punished."

And without warning, he pushed himself inside her, making her release a sigh of ecstasy.

"_Yesss_..." she breathed, feeling how her walls stretched themselves to accommodate his shaft. "I needed you there so badly..."

Kakashi pulled out slightly before slamming back in again and again, making her moan loudly and repeatedly.

"My naughty, delicious girl," he said in a dark tone before repeating his motion, eliciting the same response from her. "Contract your inner muscles, Sakura, _yes_... just like that."

"Kakashi-sensei..." she whispered before her frantic hands grasped the edge of the desk. "I can't... I can't hold... mmm... the henge for much longer..."

His hand reached her hair and pulled gently, making her back arch. A few kanji had been imprinted on her skin, but he didn't much care about all the documents they were messing up. The only thing that mattered was this little channel of paradise that rippled around him, and the sweet body of his lover that was well on her merry way to being sent over the edge thanks to the unerring force of his thrusts.

"Hold it, that's an order," he hissed, feeling how her core was clenching responsively to his domination. "Prove that your chakra control is something exceptional," he enthused, massaging her hips and cheeks. "Fuck, Sakura ... how I missed your ass."

"Harder!" she snarled in frustration as she looked over her shoulder, face skewed in concentration not to lose the technique while pushing herself onto her elbows. "You can get reacquainted with my ass later. Now make me come!"

Kakashi smiled widely, speeding his powerful thrusts as the first group of fireworks lighted up Konoha's night sky. "The countdown is almost here, Sakura," he said between heavy breaths. "Listen to the people."

And true enough, the happy shouts of the people celebrating in the streets were beginning to chant the numbers from twenty to zero, in order to reach the midnight hour and to greet the new year that was about to arrive.

"Nnn..." Sakura was clearly above listening to the sounds of the partying village. "Almost... Kakashi! Faster, Hokage-sama!"

Hammering himself into her, he complied, his long fingers pressing the skin of her abdomen, narrowing the path he was pistoning in while successfully rubbing the underside of his shaft on that particular spot that never failed to make her wild.

Her inked back arched as the countdown began its final stage.

"_Ten!"_

"Aaaah! Yes!"

"_Nine!"_

"Almost... Fuck me harder, Kakashi!"

"_Eight!"_

"You're fantastic, Sakura!"

"_Seven!"_

"God, I'm so close!"

"_Six!"_

"Come for me, Sakura, come all over me!"

"_Five!"_

"Oh, oh... Kakashi...! Kakashi!"

"_Four!"_

"Fuck! Sakura!"

"_Three!"_

"Now...! Oh Kami, Hokage-sama!"

"_Two!"_

"Yes! Like that, just like that!"

"_One!"_

"Aaaah! KAKASHI!"

_"Happy New Year!!!"_

Her henge slipped, of course, under the force of that incredibly hot orgasm that ran through her veins, searing her senses to a white haze that threatened to make her pass out. This triggered Kakashi's release as well, as the flimsy garments disappeared soundlessly and without warning, showing him her swollen, red core as it received his penetrations eagerly. The visual imagery, coupled with the ruthless rippling of Sakura's inner walls, pushed him over the edge, making him unload his seed deep into her with a shout of completion.

It took great effort not to crush her onto the desk as he rested his head on her back. The coupling had been fast and almost furious. Luckily for Kakashi, Sakura had been basically asking for it, even if she was sure to sport a few bruises on her abdomen and legs thanks to his frenetic thrusting and the grip of his hands on her hips and cheeks.

Outside the office, outside the Tower, fireworks were lit among the cheering of the Konoha citizens that were greeting the year that was just beginning. The streets were filled with people, shinobi and civilians alike, holding each other and kissing and toasting with sake and other spirituous drinks, all optimistic for the year that was surely going to bring many successes and abundance to Konoha.

And, with a little bit of luck, a new Hokage as well.

"Mind explaining to me why the little chain and padlock?" Kakashi asked with a sigh as he finally sank onto his chair with his lover cradled on his lap. She let out a tired laugh as she emerged once more to a fully conscious state, fingering the silver contraption as she felt his hands running over her back and bottom.

"I wanted to do a few tricks from Tactics, but this," she unlocked the chain with a tiny pulse of chakra, closed the lock once more with somewhat trembling fingers and slipped the chain over Kakashi's head like a necklace, "was something from Violence that I've always wanted to try."

He smiled, realizing exactly the scene she was alluding to. "The office bondage? You dirty little thing..."

"Hey, you never give me the chance to do anything!" she pouted exaggeratedly. "I was barely getting rid of the cloak when you had me over your desk. And look at this," she pointed at her bare breasts, covered in ink smudges and barely discernible kanji. "I'm a mess! The Drill Sergeants are so going to have your ass for this."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'd rather have _your_ ass," he replied smugly before kissing her smiling lips. "And don't worry; we have a long year ahead of us for you to experiment with whatever you want as long as it's with good old me."

"I plan to hold you to that, you know," she chuckled softly before delivering a sweet kiss on her lover's lips. "Happy New Year, Kakashi."

"Happy New Year, Sakura. Welcome home."

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** Happy 2010, people! 8D Here's hoping this New Year doesn't suck so much as the one that we're leaving behind.

And I'd like to thank my awesome and dear friend Ronsmyhero for looking over this piece on such a short notice. You rock, woman!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
